


Impure

by hauntedxmemoriies



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxmemoriies/pseuds/hauntedxmemoriies
Summary: Travis and Sal were working together on a project. Sal stays for dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

We were partners for an assignment in biology. We had to do it at one of our houses, and unfortunately, there wasn’t enough room at his. We were lucky, though. Mom was home for once, and dad wasn’t. I noticed her wedding band and engagement ring were gone. It was true. She was working on divorcing my father. Oh thank God. While we worked, she’d occasionally pop in, and make sure we were doing alright. She’d brought us in drinks and told us to yell if we needed anything. Sally took his drink with a straw, and sometimes I’d catch a glimpse of his lips. The lips that made me want to sin, to disobey my father and the Lord. The lips of a boy that made me want to forget all I knew, and just kiss them. I tried to focus on our project, but with him so close, I felt so... Impure. I couldn’t help it. 

Our project was finished that night, but it was too late for him to go home, too dark for it. Mom made dinner, and father came home just as the places were set. Mom didn’t mind making an extra plate for Sal, and seemed glad I had someone over. She took her normal spot at the dining table, the right side of the table, the left-most chair, closest to the head of the table where father would always sit. I sat directly across from her. Sal sat beside me.

“Sal, you’re the guest, would you be a dear and say grace?” Mom asked through gritted teeth, clearly not wanting any of this. Sal was nervous, and his fingers twitched. I could tell he had to take time to think, before he stood, shakily reciting what father had taught to be right, thankfully. His head was bowed and ours followed suit, as we listened to his shaky words.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we, uh, are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen." He sat back down. 

I looked over, mouthing the words to him “you did good.”

We ate, and mom would occasionally ask questions about school. 

As soon as we were done, Sal and I headed to my room, and I panicked. He got ready for bed by undressing. He... only slept in his boxers. Oh no. I went to the bathroom to change. “I’m going to shower.”

But I couldn’t help but think of him while I scrubbed my hair. His stupid laugh, and his soft-looking hair. The way his hand felt when it brushed up against mine. How pale he was compared to me, and how pretty his eyes were. I felt so warm inside. Sal Fisher was going to be the death of me and my reputation.


	2. awful thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal has to stay in the morning due to a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a part 2, so here we are!

I went to bed, deciding to sleep on the floor, since he was already in my bed, and I didn’t want to move him. 

When I woke up, he wasn’t there, and I was on my bed. My immediate thought was that it was a dream, too good to be true, but it’d felt so real. I checked the time. It was 8 A.M., so we should’ve been in school. I turned to look out the window, watching the snow fall aggressively. School was either delayed or canceled. I was probably moved in the middle of the night. I heard the wood creaking in the hallway, the distinct sound of my mother coming to wake me up. I stood up and went to the door, and she smiled. 

“Hey, honey, breakfast is ready downstairs. Sal told me you were still sleeping when he got up, so I should probably wake you up. School’s canceled, the roads are far too bad for me to head into work, and your father is at the church for God knows what reason.” She explained. I hugged her as tightly as possible. She was rarely home, and when she was, father was too, so these days were a blessing. I felt her hug back, her thin fingers running down the back of my head. I loved her so much. 

I went down to the dining table, and looked at the food sitting on the table. She had two cups of coffee, a glass of water, and two plates of bacon, eggs, and toast. The other plate was full of soft, easy to swallow foods. The water was half-empty, and I noticed the straw in it. That was definitely Sal’s drink, then. 

I started to eat. We didn’t have to say grace when father wasn’t home, since Mom didn’t share his religious views at all. Sal looked over at me. I really wanted to see his face, not the stupid prosthetic he wore. His face couldn’t be that bad. I gave him a slight smile. He nodded in response. 

When we finished, Sal was staring out the window at the storm brewing outside. I stood beside him, trying to focus on it, but my eyes betrayed me and wandered down his body. It was wrong, but I wanted to hold him close, and run my hands down his body. This wasn’t right at all, and I knew it, but I couldn’t stop it. He was such a pretty boy, and I was a pathetic queer boy who wanted him, someone who was probably straight and would never go for someone like me if he wasn’t. He seemed to notice, because he looked up at me. I’d been caught staring, like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. 

We decided to watch TV together after we were done with watching the snow. I didn’t want to talk about what I’d done, and he didn’t seem to care. Mom was in her room, probably separating her stuff from father’s. I scooted a little closer to Sal on the couch. He didn’t seem to notice, and I wrap my arm over his shoulder. He nuzzled into my chest. Okay, now I’m having a huge crisis. He laughed quietly at the TV. I felt my heart melt a little. Fuck this cute guy. Well, not literally, unfortunately. 

It took us half an hour to end up in an odd position, him on my lap somehow, and my arms crossed. He seemed like he was doing this intentionally, because he was squirming around, almost... grinding against me, The pit of my stomach churned. I tried not to move, but he let out a soft squeak. I didn’t realize why until I looked down. And suddenly, death was favorable to this.

“T-Travis...” He whispered. His voice really didn’t help, It was kind of hot, and I didn’t like what it was doing to me.


	3. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis is learning to accept himself, and Sal sticks up for him.

I watched the door handle wiggle. I could hear my father’s voice on the other side, but it was too late. Sal couldn’t move fast enough. I felt myself panic, my heart in my throat. I’d made a huge mistake. The door swung open, and father didn’t even glance at us. I’d thought we were in the clear for a moment, before my mom came from their room, and looked over at us, her eyes widening, unintentionally drawing attention towards us.

“What, woman? What are you so surprised about?” He spat, before looking at us as well. I was dead. He was going to kill me. His eyes turned into slits, glaring at me. 

“Travis. What’s going on?” He asked, his tone stern. I couldn’t think of a lie quick enough, but Sal saved my ass. 

“I’m sorry Mister Phelps, I fell and Travis caught me. It won’t happen again sir, I just lost my balance.”

Father nodded, and went back to mom. I heard him shout at her, telling her he’d almost been locked out if he hadn’t found the spare key on the porch. She looked tired, we were both used to it at this point, but we wanted to leave, and we planned on it soon. Her arms crossed against her chest as she spoke calmly to the angry asshole that ruins our lives. 

“Let’s go upstairs, alright?” Sal whispered to me. I nodded, and we got up, starting for my room. 

“I don’t know where you think you’re going, Travis.” I heard from behind us.

“To my room, Father.”

“Leave the door open, God’s watching.” He reminded me. 

I roll my eyes, “Yes, sir.” I said, as respectfully as I could muster. 

We went up the stairs, and to my room. I sat on my bed, and Sal looked behind us at the door.

“Should we really leave the door open?” He asked. I shook my head. 

“Hell no. Shut it behind you, quietly, and lock it. Please.” It was probably the first time he’d heard me say please. He did as I asked, and went to sit on the bed beside me. 

We sat there for a few minutes. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Well, you could, if my parents weren’t yelling and arguing back and forth. 

I couldn’t help but keep thinking back to a few minutes ago, when Sal helped me avoid getting beaten.

“Why’d you lie for me?” I asked, breaking the silence between us. I held my hands together, picking at my skin. 

“I like you, Travis. You’re not a bad guy.” I could hear the smile in his voice. I didn’t deserve to be treated this nicely. I didn’t deserve to spend time with him. I felt myself tense up. He got up to sit on my lap again. He got comfortable almost immediately. It was so wrong but it felt so right. My hands went to his hips. He felt so warm. My hands quickly got cold despite being so close to him. I couldn’t help but slide my hands up his shirt. His skin was so soft, warm, and smooth. I felt him shiver.

“Travis... Your hands are cold..” He whined. I couldn’t stop the laugh in the back of my throat from coming out. It was cute. His whines went straight down my spine and to my stomach, making it churn a little. I ran my fingers up his body to touch his chest.There was something cold and hard I didn’t notice, even last night when I’d seen a brief flash of his chest. I run my thumb across the metal, confirming it was in fact what I thought. He had them pierced. I can feel the blood rush to my face. He squirmed when I touched his nipples again. 

“S-Sensitive...” He whined. If he really was sensitive, how could he stand to have a needle go right through them, I wondered. I’d probably ask later, but now was definitely not the time. I looked up at him. I didn’t know how to ask.

“I...Sal, Can we... kiss?” I asked as quietly as I possibly could. I felt him laugh, and watched him take off his prosthetic. His lips weren’t even the half of the scarring on his face. They still looked so nice and kissable, even when I saw the scars that surrounded them.There was a specific one that ran up the right side of his face, splitting his eyebrow in half. He was so deformed, so scarred, yet I was so utterly in love with him I hated myself for it. I pull him a little closer to me so the gap between us is gone. His lips are so welcoming and warm, despite being cracked and dry. I feel a pressure on my back, probably his legs wrapping around my waist. We pulled away from each other soon.

I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, before flipping over and staring at him while he laid down beside me, looking right back at me. His hand rests against the side of my face as he smiled.

What I knew to be wrong, felt so right. I wasn’t awful, or impure. I was human.


End file.
